The present invention is directed toward an interlocking reinforced building block and more particularly toward a reinforced interlocking building block which includes a metal reinforcing member embedded within the block which has a tongue and groove at either end thereof for loosely but securely joining adjacent blocks.
Interlocking blocks have been known for some time. Examples of such blocks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,684,050; 1,833,098; 2,296,699 and numerous others. In most cases, a wall or similar structure constructed from such interlocking blocks is somewhat stronger than a wall built of ordinary blocks. However, if the wall is subject to severe vibration such as may be caused by an earthquake or tremor, the tongues and grooves of the blocks can easily break thereby seriously weakening the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,699 suggests the use of internal wire reinforcing members for strengthening the blocks. While this may provide some additional strength, the interlocking tongues and grooves can still break since they are primarily made of a cementitious material.
To Applicant's knowledge, only one attempt has been made to construct a block incorporating reinforcing members wherein the reinforcing members also function to join adjacent blocks. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,369,115. However, the reinforcing members shown in this patent provides very little, if any, actual reinforcement. Furthermore, the interlock between the blocks is very tight allowing no movement whatsoever. This very tight fit makes the assembly and construction of a wall of blocks much more difficult. Furthermore, once each block is positioned in place, no means are provided for preventing vertical displacement of the block.